Various systems may employ anti-counterfeiting devices designed to authenticate the system equipped with such a device, or to authenticate the device itself. Examples include authenticating chips or circuits integrated into printer cartridges, car parts, or aircraft parts. By interrogating an authenticating chip or circuit in a more complex system on chip (SoC), a user or system provider may determine whether the system equipped with the chip has been manufactured by an authorized party and/or at an authorized facility.